


Twilight and Mist

by Spatzi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But then there were soothing kisses pressed against his skin, and they felt like petals kept between the pages of a book: soft, tender, trembling, and fragile, terrifying in their power to coax and evoke; he sobbed at the fifth, sweetly placed on his brow in apology, and began to openly weep at the tenth that was gently bestowed upon the corner of his mouth.</i>
</p><p>In which Eggsy is the last heir apparent of an imperial house, Harry Hart is a love-struck Major General, there is abdication as a result of a revolution, romance, backward time skips and, yes, almost!shotacon. (To any History majors or enthusiasts out there: I'm sorry.)</p><p>The title is taken from the song written by James Horner for the Legends of the Fall film adaptation soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight and Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroToWeirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroToWeirdo/gifts).



> So. Er... I present to you Eggsy Unwin as Alexei Nikolaevich, Tsesarevich of the Russian Empire, and Harry Hart as Sir John Hanbury-Williams, who was a favourite of said heir apparent. I am aware that the age gap between RL Alexei and Hanbury-Williams was enormous (forty-five years, if my memory of their dates of birth is correct), so I've taken the liberty of making a few changes in order to keep the age gap at twenty-five years: Eggsy is fifteen when smexing occurs and Harry is forty.
> 
> ...enjoy?
> 
> .gifs of HIH Alexei Nikolaevich borrowed from [memory-of-the-romanovs](http://memory-of-the-romanovs.tumblr.com/post/94543275143/tsesarevich-alexei-nikolaevich-12-august-1904);  
>  .gifs of Taron Egerton as Edward Brittain borrowed from [ohmyegerton](http://ohmyegerton.tumblr.com/tagged/toyscene1)

"You are untidy."  
  
He could not stop his bark of laughter as he halted before the heavily wrapped young man, tugging the buckle of his belt a little to the right and brushing off snow from the shoulders of his open great coat. "I rushed to see you."  
  
"Excuses, excuses," a fond smile.  
  
He took one step closer with a teasing quip of "Then, if it pleases Your Imperial Highness?", and watched and felt his uniform being pulled, straightened, and tucked into some semblance of order, the fabric pliant and obedient under slim, pale, and nimble fingers. He could not help but grab at the hands that patted his chest once the fussing was complete, keeping them pressed against him.  
  
"I—" he began, but could not continue. The weight of reality and their circumstance suddenly came back to him with a force not unlike a pugilist's box in the ear, and he drew in a calming breath and swallowed the words that they rarely expressed because they were not only deeply felt but also must be kept secret.  
  
Warm breath, exhaled through a sigh, brushed against his wrist, and the lump in his throat grew as green eyes gazed into his.  
  
" _Don't._ But please stay with me, at least for a little while, just like this."   
  
And so he remained quiet with his gloveless hands, trembling slightly due to the cold but mostly due to the inevitable, wrapped around the equally bare but surprisingly warm and steady ones of the Tsesarevich. They stood there for a good while—surrounded by blankets of white snow and pillars of leafless trees—pressed together, hands clasped and resting on his chest with a head full of golden hair resting below his chin, his mind rapidly filling with images from the time they first met, up until the moment they now shared.   
  
He closed his eyes and slowly filled his lungs with more air; he felt as though he was drowning, whatever traces left of his earlier elation at receiving the unsigned missive detailing only an appointed hour now fully gone, scattered with every distant moan of the wind; a reminder of the whispers of a threat to an empire. To this. To _them_.   
  
But then there were soothing kisses pressed against his skin, and they felt like petals kept between the pages of a book: soft, tender, trembling, and fragile, terrifying in their power to coax and evoke; he sobbed at the fifth, sweetly placed on his brow in apology, and began to openly weep at the tenth that was gently bestowed upon the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I must return or they will come looking for me, but you must remain here until the moment you no longer can see me. But when you leave," another sigh, heavy and trembling, "promise me you will not look back like I know I will when I go; there will be nothing good left for you to turn back to."  
  
And he could only nod and press a reverent kiss to retreating fingertips, completely rendered speechless with his despair and reluctant acceptance, as they both stepped back and away from each other.  
  
"Good night, Your Imperial Highness. Alexei.  _Eggsy_."  
  
If he thought the young Imperial Heir was beautiful upon first meeting him in Stavka, he now thought him resplendent, bright and warm in the darkness of dusk in the middle of winter, even with a tear in his eye.   
  
" _Goodbye_ , Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "As time went on and his shyness wore off he treated us like old friends and… had always some bit fun with us. With me it was to make sure that each button on my coat was properly fastened, a habit which naturally made me take great care to have one or two unbuttoned, in which case he used to at once stop and tell me that I was 'untidy again,' give a sigh at my lack of attention to these details and stop and carefully button me up again." —Maj. Gen. Sir John Hanbury-Williams on Alexei


End file.
